Something to Believe In
by xColor-My-World
Summary: Alice finds a 12-year-old runaway and brings her home… only to realize there’s more that meets the eye. *WARNING: If you haven’t read Breaking Dawn, this story is not recommended. Complete. READ THE SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Something To Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Alice finds a 12-year-old runaway and brings her home… only to realize there's more that meets the eye. *WARNING: If you haven't read Breaking Dawn, this story is not recommended.

**Author's Note:** First chapter! Please enjoy. I promise you, it's not one of those predictable romantic stories. [;

Alice's POV

I skipped happily out of the mall, Bella followed behind me with a tired expression on her face. "Are we done yet?" she asked putting her hands in her pockets. I turned around, frowning at her.

"You _can't_ be serious… It's almost Christmas!" I argued, as we walked over to my yellow Porsche. I opened the trunk of the car, stuffing five more bags. It took me at least three tries until I could finally get it to close.

"See? By the time we get back from another trip, we won't have space to get in." she sighed. I shook my head, practically having to drag her back into the mall. Before we did, however, I brought an umbrella as I've had seen rain coming our way.

"You're so silly, Bella. I'll _make_ it fit." I promised and smiled reassuringly. She looked so scared, not wanting to know how I would've planned to make it fit. When in actuality, I hadn't a clue in my mind at the moment. The look on her face was funny though… and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"So what else are we going to buy?" she asked.

I grinned evilly. "Oh, you'll see."

_**Several hours later. . .**_

Bella's POV

I sat in the passenger seat of the car, laying my head on the cold window glass. Finally we were heading home, but I had not counted on the traffic. I turned on the radio and listened to R&B tunes, until Alice pulled over unexpectedly at a sidewalk. "Hey, what's wr—"

"Shhh. "she said. "Listen."

I relaxed for a moment, and closed my eyes. I had heard it—the cries of a little girl. I smelled mud and blood coming from the girl's body.

"You're not thinking of—"

"No." she interrupted. "Just hold your breath and come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Second Chapter! x]

**Shout outs: **Thank you Ivy O'Hara for the first ever review of this story and her support (:

**Quote of the Day:** "But if you ever bring her back damaged again — and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head — if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?" Edward in _Eclipse._

Alice's POV

I had to find the girl. For some reason unknown to me, I felt _strongly_ attached to her. I couldn't leave her alone, because she reminded me so much of someone…

But the question was, who?

Bella and I finally made it to a dark alley. We heard the cries of a young girl, which seemed to be of course… absurd. It was odd. Who'd leave a child here? Or was she a runaway?

"Anyone here?" I called. I took each step with caution, incase this would have been simply a trap. Bella stayed close to me, holding the umbrella as the top hovered above us. Thank goodness Edward had changed her. If he hadn't, protecting her would've been more complicated if it had been a trap. I shook my head at the thought, and proceeded walking closer and closer to the voice.

Then, I saw her. Without thinking, I took off my jacket to bend down and put it over her shoulders. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked, frowning. She shook her head, her eyes were wet were tears or they were simply from the rain. It was hard to tell when you were holding your breath, resisting any dangerous temptations that invited Bella and I to unravel the very secrets that tied us together.

"I w-want my mommy!" she wailed, sobbing violently. I bit my lip, helping her get up.

"C'mon sweetie, you're coming with us." I said, leading her out of the alley.

"Alice, what are you doing?!" Bella hissed. "You do know how dangerous this would be for all of us?!"

I shrugged. "You sound just like Rose." I muttered, stepping into the streetlight. I saw her clearly now… Brown wavy hair, blue eyes, adorable petite features. If I didn't know better, I would've thought this little girl was Cynthia!

"Where's your mommy, hun?" Bella asked.

"She's g-gone." She sniffed.

"And your dad?"

"He d-doesn't live with us."

I put my hands on her shoulders and led her to the car.

"Oh, honey… I'm sorry to hear that." I frowned. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Melanie…" she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Uhm… excuse me miss but you look like someone familiar."

Bella's POV

_"There's no room in the car."_ I bit my lip, concerned what was going to happen next. I saw Alice shake a bit; stunned that Melanie just might've known her from the past. Was it possible? Maybe not… after all, Alice was older than she looked.

Then just as she seemed to have read my mind, Alice said, "I'm sorry but, do you mind…?"

I shook my head. "No, it's all right. I'll call for a taxi."

I handed over the umbrella and watched them walk away. I finally stopped holding my breath, and hailed for a taxi. It took no more than five minutes for me to get into the cab. I awaited my destination, wondering what exactly Alice has planned. I had faith in her, however, that she wouldn't do anything absurd.

Alice's POV

I kept my eyes on the road as the traffic began to clear. Melanie was finally calm and quiet. The tension in the air was quite bothersome, it distracted me a bit. "So…" I began. "Do you know what your mother's name is?"

"Well, her maiden name was…" Melanie paused for a moment to think. "Cynthia. Cynthia Brandon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I bring you, ladies and gentlemen . . . the third chapter of _Something to Believe In._

**Quote of the Day:**

**Edward:** And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.  
**Bella:** What a stupid lamb.  
**Edward:** What a sick, masochistic lion.

—_Twilight _

—*—

Alice's POV

Truth be told, I was shocked—but not surprised. I should've known. After all, those two did have similar features. They had so much of a resemblance, that it hurt me. Even though, the memories of my past were so blurry. I could only remember the familiar face of my sister back then. I bit my lip, keeping my eyes on the road. "Cynthia." I repeated, drowning myself in my own thoughts. I wondered, however… had this little girl known who I really was? More importantly, had she seen my tombstone? Or was I simply a figure of the past?

Twenty minutes later, we were at my house. I couldn't allow her to stay in the car, so I brought her with me. She stood behind my petite being as I turned the key and began to wonder what my excuse was. I mean, bringing a human to a home of vampires was really uncalled for—although Edward had broken that rule before… Falling in love and everything.

But this girl was my _niece _for goodness sake. And when I entered the room calling for a family meeting, I could feel a storm brewing. Jasper just looked at me—almost disgustedly—as if he thought I was trying to torture him. He, however, had it all wrong. It was nothing like that.

"Uhm…" I paused, Melanie stood still behind me looking down at her shoes. I could feel a nervous vibe emitting from her, but then she calmed. _Thank you, Jasper._ I thought. Although, I wasn't entirely sure whose side he was on. "This is Melanie. Melanie, this is my family."

I introduced her to each and every member: Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Renesmee—Heck, I even reintroduced her to Bella. I was nervous, and Jasper's ability hadn't done much of a good job either. I could tell he was holding his breath, trying to hold back any temptations from hurting the poor girl. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at me, and it quite obvious what she was thinking: _Not again. _Edward probably noticed this too. This time, however, I could tell she didn't want to become involved with the situation.

"Alice Cullen," Carlisle said, beckoning me from the kitchen. "Come here for a sec."

"Be right back, hon." I smiled at Melanie. "Bella?"

I saw her nod, and then she took Renesmee along with her. It seemed natural that Renesmee and Melanie were going to get along, and it pleased me. I was hesitant, but I eventually made my way into the kitchen avoiding the stares of my fellow siblings. Jasper followed behind me. He surely had a thing or two to say.

"First of all… Why is she here?" Jasper asked. It wasn't in a bratty-spoiled-kid kind of way—it was more like Rosalie's reaction when she first heard about Bella. I sighed, folding my arms. Would he understand?

"It seemed… necessary at the moment." I responded.

"Alice," Carlisle looked at me with concern in his eyes. "We need to know the truth, **now.**"

"Carlisle, Jasper." I swallowed, trying to look for the right words to say. "Please understand… she's important to me."

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked. I glimpsed over his shoulder and saw Jasper looking out the window. He seemed quite bothered, apparently. I couldn't quite understand why. I could tell that whatever it was, he was trying so hard to get it out of his mind.

"She's my… niece." I finally said, suddenly afraid of the consequences.

"She's… what?" Jasper turned around, looking straight at me. "How'd she get here?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "She ran away from home. "

"Alice." Carlisle finally said at once, closing his eyes. "You do know this could endanger us all."

Jasper gritted his teeth, uncertain of how he felt with the new situation that I was in right now. He was unbelievably worried about me, when he shouldn't have. "We already went through this with Bella. Now, do we have to go through it with _her_ too?"

I frowned. "This isn't your problem, it's mine."

"If something were to happen. . ." his voice trailed off, and then he walked away—or jumped out of the window. _What's wrong with him?_ I thought. I couldn't understand him right now, it was all too frustrating. I closed my eyes, and then opened them again after a few seconds.

"I will take full responsibility," I nodded. "Give me a month or so, _please."_

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, I don't seem to have another choice—"

"Thank you so much!" I practically squealed, hugging him in midsentence.

"You didn't let me finish." He began, once I let go. "You need to find Jasper, pronto."


	4. Chapter 4

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm getting lots of story alerts. Thank you! xP It truly means a lot to me.

**Quote of the Day:** "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" —Twilight

—*—

Alice's POV

I entered the forest with only the moonlight to guide me. Jumping from tree to tree, there were no sign of threats. I wasn't in the mood for hunting, anyway. I picked up his trail, what exactly was he planning to do? He kept changing his mind and the decisions he was considering weren't good ones. We've been together for over a 100 years, so why _now?_ The more I thought about it, it scared me—I needed to talk to him… now.

I found him sitting on a branch of a tall tree that gave him a good view of the river's edge. It wasn't so hard to find him after all. The moonlight shone on him, making him sparkle like diamonds. Nothing changed, after all… had it? I was still dazzled by his beauty and my heart melted in a puddle. Same old feelings—but they were important to me. _He_ was important to me, but Melanie was important to me too. I was frustrated, it was overwhelming. I couldn't choose one over the other.

"Jasper?" I said quietly, taking a seat next to him. "If there's something both—"

"That girl. . ."

"Melanie?"

"I don't… understand. Why?"

"She's my niece."

"Isn't Bella enough?"

"She's my best friend!"

"What about _me?" _he said, looking at me straight in the eyes. They were so intense, almost unrecognizable. I never had seen this side to him before… He was different, in a way.

"You're important to me too! You _know_ I can't choose one over the other."

"You're endangering us." He mumbled.

"You sound like Rosalie."

A moment of awkward silence, and then. . .

"I'm sorry." He finally said, closing his eyes. "I just… wouldn't be able to bear it if the Voultri were to find out. They could do much harm."

"I'm aware of that."

"You're not afraid of the possibilities?"

"That and. . ." I bit my lip, letting my voice trail off.

"And?"

"I'm afraid of losing you. You honestly don't know how much, you mean to me… do you?"

He looked at me, and then kissed my forehead. "That's never going to happen."

"But… my visions—"

"They're not always right. Besides, I already made up my mind."

I smiled. "And what's that?"

He chuckled and pressed his lips against mine. "I think we both know."

—*—

"Alice, I need to talk to you." Rosalie said to me at once, beckoning me to her room. I nodded to Jasper to go on without me, and braced myself for what ranting she had in store for me. I knew it was about Melanie—and even I could sense the disappointment in her voice. She was the older sister of course, and it was frightening at times. But we knew better than anyone that she gets involved in the worst case scenario because she cares… Even if she acts like she doesn't.

I sat down on her bed, and watched her pace back and forth. Finally, she said, "I'm disappointed in you. Sure, Edward had done it… But now _you?_ What, has this family gone mad?!"

"Not exactly." I mumbled, biting my lip. "You don't understand—"

"No, I understand. You two just go on and keep getting involved with the humans, and let's pretend this isn't going to affect our damned reputation!" she shouted sarcastically, obviously distressed. Then I heard knocking at the door.

"Rosalie?" It was Emmett.

"I'm fine." She said, not looking at me anymore. "You should leave. If you think I'm helping you this time, you're wrong."

"You're lying." I said, quietly.

She looked at me, taken aback from what I had said.

"You dare call me a liar?"

I grinned. "Too late."

I was just pushing her limits, but she took it way too seriously. There was a loud _THUD_, as she pinned me down to the ground. There was something odd about her, she just seemed so… off. It was strange, she wasn't usually like this.

"You have no reason to be upset." I said, not bothering to struggle out of her grasp. She was pretty strong after all. Emmett had told me how many houses they broken together, and trust me—you wouldn't want to know.

"I have tons of reasons. You wouldn't understand."

"You wouldn't let me. Besides, I think I know how you feel."

"Explain, then." She paused for a moment. "I'm listening."

"Vera." I said at once. "Wasn't she important to you?"

"Was." She mumbled. "Keep talking."

"Her baby boy… Emmett looked like him, didn't he?"

"Your point is?"

"My point," I sighed. "Is that because of the resemblance, you gave him a chance."

She paused for a moment, trying to piece together my explanation.

"Melanie's my sister's—"

"Daughter." She finished for me.

I nodded. "So why can't you give her a chance, too?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Oh dear. Procrastinating is so unhealthy for me. xP But please enjoy!

**Quote of the Day:** "You're monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." –Breaking Dawn

—*—

Rosalie's POV

I looked at her once, and then released her. Why hadn't I noticed? She did understand me, and I could truly relate to the situation she was currently in. Not like I had approved, however. There was no way, just how I hadn't approved Bella's becoming a vampire—but they went through with it. It wasn't my choice to change anyone's decisions, but I felt that I had to. I was their older sister, and I felt that it was partly my responsibility.

"You're right." I said, taking a seat on my bed. I covered my face with my hands, reminiscing the times where jealously got the best of me—from the time of Vera to Bella. "I'm sorry."

I truly hadn't expected she'd forgive me, but she did.

She got back up to her feet and sat down next to me. She ran her fingers through my blonde, wavy hair. "We can't let go of something so easily." She said. Her voice was calm and relaxed. "You know that better than anyone."

"Tell me, honestly… Am I a bad sister?" Alice took my hands away from my face, and just smiled at me as she shook her petite face from side to side.

"No one's perfect, Rose." She said, still holding my hands. "But… to me, you're the perfect older sister I've always wanted. Isn't that enough?"

I shook my head. She held me close, her arms wrapped around my body as I buried my face onto her shoulder. I felt so pathetic for crying, but she welcomed me with open arms. She stroked my hair, not saying another word. Now I could see why Jasper had loved her and why she was Edward's favorite sister and why Bella felt so attached to her—she was always there, in everyone's future… including mine.

I could hear the door creak open: Emmett. He peeked inside, and then he left us there. We didn't move.

My lesson learned was, I should have never took Alice for granted. She stayed with me until I stopped crying, because she knew very well how much I needed her. I knew sooner or later, I had to return the favor.

I could tell in the distant future, she was going to need me even more.

And as her older sister, I was going to be there.

—*—

Alice's POV

I quietly walked into the room where Bella and Edward were, once Rosalie had calmed down. I knocked three times, and waited for the door to open. After a while, Bella's familiar face appeared at the door. She greeted me with a smile, and then put her index finger to her lips. I smiled back, and entered the room quietly.

Melanie and Renesmee were sleeping soundly on the couch. The sight of that made me smile, and I thanked Bella for being such a good mom. She laughed. "Alice," Edward sat on the side of the bed, watching the two girls. "Does she know?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I walked over to the bedside and held my breath. I knelt down to kiss their small foreheads, hearing a faint applaud from Bella.

She grinned. "_You_ look like a great mom yourself." I made a face, and she laughed again. After a while, it was silent. I could saw Edward from a corner of my eye, studying me carefully. He was listening to my thoughts, and he knew that I was aware of it.

"What're you going to do?" Bella said, breaking the silence.

I bit my lip, considering the possibilities. "I don't know." I finally admitted.

"You're right," Edward said quickly, reading more of my thoughts like a book. "You shouldn't transform her."

"Stop that."Bella sighed.

"Can't help it," he responded. I just shrugged. _Of course I can't,_ I thought. After all, her dad didn't live with them. Edward raised an eyebrow. "What happened to her dad?"

"Edward!" Bella frowned.

"Sorry."

"I don't know, but…" I bit my lip. "I have a feeling he wants her back."

"You don't want to hand her over, do you?" Bella said quietly.

"She's the closest thing I have to family."I answered.

"It's not safe," Edward said. "Besides, aren't we your family now?"

"I suppose you're right." I said. There wasn't much that I could do. After all, she was only _nine_ for crying out loud. I can't transform her, but there was one solution.

"Are you sane?" Edward asked, shaking his head. "Although, it doesn't seem to bad."

"Goodness," I closed my eyes. "It's only an idea."

"What're you talking about?" Bella said, confused. I could tell she was feeling left out. Before I could answer, Edward had answered for me.

"Easy," Edward sighed. "The girl was thinking of faking her death."


	6. Chapter 6

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Here's my early holiday gift to you guys. xP Enjoy! Also, R&R? Please and thank you. Special thanks to BellaHermione for correcting my errors.

—*—

Alice's POV

I turned on the stove and cracked open some eggs. I spilled the eggs contents into a bowl and began to stir them with a whisk. I tore up a packet of bacon, and got a pan from the cabinet. I sighed, _What am I going to do?_ The talk with Edward and Bella hardly helped at all. Oddly enough, Rosalie's confrontation got me thinking… even if most of us probably just ignored her, she was right about this one thing.

Then, it hit me.

—*—

Melanie's POV

"So, do they fit?" Renesmee had asked me, once I stepped out of the bathroom to come out of _her_ clothes.I smiled at her, and gave her a nod.

"Yes, thank you." I replied, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Alice, shouldn't you speak to dad first? "It was Rosalie's voice. "I mean, I totally support your choice but…" I could remember her almost yelling last night, and it scared me. I paused for a moment, holding onto Renesmee's arm. I flinched, however, and put my hand away in a heartbeat. Just when I did that, a thought rushed into my head: _Oh no._ Then it vanished.

"Wait," I bit my lip, lifting an eyebrow. "You're so warm."

Renesmee looked uneasy; hesitating as if to find the right words to say. "It's December, can you blame me? I think I should stay away from the heater for now on." I nodded my head in complete understanding. She just smiled at me and we proceeded to the kitchen. I sat down in a chair next to her. In front of each of us, Alice set down two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. I picked up my fork, and got a scoop of scrambled egg. I put it into my mouth, and instantly I was on cloud nine.

"Wow, this is. . ." There wasn't enough words to describe it. I mean, sure it looks like an ordinary meal—but the thing is, it wasn't.

"Quite delicious, isn't?" Renesmee finished for me. I nodded, continuing to eat. Rosalie walked out of the room, her lips mouthing two simple words before she left: _Tell her._ I should know. I've had nine years to understand the secret of mouthing words, which would be labeled as weird to most people. I kept to myself once again, and resumed eating.

"Glad you like it." Alice said, getting the phone off the wall. She sat down on the seat in front of us, and as if on cue, the phone had rung.

—*—

Alice's POV

I pressed a button, and quickly put the phone on my ear. "Hello. . . Yes, I'm here. . . Really . . . Oh, Thank you so much . . . All right, Bye." Click. I got up and set the phone down to where it once was. I looked at the empty plates in front of the two girls, gathered them and began to wash them in the sink. After I was done, I decided to give them the breaking news.

"Melanie. . ." I said quietly, walking over to the table. "How would you like it if you were able to attend Forks Middle School with Renesmee?" And when I said that, the two faces turned from questioningly to big, wide grins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** Please enjoy! Reviews are truly appreciated and so is criticism.

—*—

Melanie's POV

It was Sunday night, which meant tomorrow would be the day I would begin my life as Melanie _Cullen_, the false identity given to me by such kind strangers who I felt as if they were my second family. Although I knew that I, Melanie Brendon, would never fit in with such a group of charming, elegant people. I was the black sheep of the family, the _outsider._ And I knew I couldn't stay very long, because I knew he just might be coming back for revenge.

The four of us, Renesmee, Rosalie, Alice and I, sat in the car heading to Port Angeles where I would be getting new clothes. I tried to resist, but Renesmee simply laughed because she knew Alice would never allow such a thing. "It's either your forced or you're willing." She had told me. I wondered, _did she learn this the hard way? _I shrugged, giving into whatever the Cullens had to offer.

So here I was, watching as both Alice and Rosalie scanned the racks, shelves, and anything in between. They piled clothes and clothes for me to try out. And if I hadn't known better, I would've thought it was Mt. Everest! But no, it was funny; however, because some of the customers that walked in thought we bought the whole store and just left. I caught myself looking at Alice sometimes, trying to figure her out and read her like a book—except the print was impossible for me to read. I think Renesmee noticed this too, because she looked concerned and distracted me from time to time.

It suddenly occurred to me why Alice had looked so familiar, she looked like my mother. "I had an older sister," she once told me. "Her name was Mary—no, she preferred Alice, which was her middle name." she always told me about her, but she had no pictures. No evidence that such a person existed, because Dad told us she died a long time ago. Sometimes Mom was hysterical, her sadness overwhelmed even myself. Worst of all, I couldn't do anything about it.

And at that moment, I felt Renesmee's warm being hold me close. I was startled at first, but I gave in. I hugged her back. "You were shaking, so I thought you were cold." She explained, giggling happily. I smiled, harboring so many secrets of my own. Sure I felt guilty, but I also felt it was the right thing to do. I thought it was ironic how like Alice and Cynthia, Renesmee was _my_ long lost sister, even if we've met each other a few nights ago. And maybe, I'll get the courage to tell her the truth someday.

"_Thank you._" I whispered, watching the saleswoman complain about scanning so many clothes. We laughed as Alice and Rosalie argued with her, threatening to call her manager at once. "They're not kidding, are they?" I asked. Renesmee nodded.

"I've seen it lots of times before." She answered, and I could tell in her chocolate-colored hues that she wasn't kidding either.

—*—

Renesmee's POV

I got the popcorn from the microwave, relieved that Emmett hadn't done anything weird to it this time. Last time, I opened the microwave and the bag ran away—literally. Emmett's scent was all over the microwave, however, and that easily provoked mommy and daddy. It was funny though. I sighed, taking in the very scent of freshly popped corn. Although I almost entirely despised it, I suppose it was better to be on this human diet. After all, if I hadn't, it would simply bring harm to those around me… _especially_ Melanie. The thought of it sent chills down my back, even though I knew I wasn't alone in being the danger. At the same time, I was glad to have a friend.

"I'm back!" I said in a singsong voice, taking my seat next to Melanie on the bed. She looked up at me, smiled, and then turned her attention back to the TV. "What're we watching?"

"George Lopez. It just started a couple of minutes ago." She grinned, getting a handful of popcorn and putting each, one by one, in her mouth.

"I love that show!" I laughed, taking a handful as well. "Glad I'm just in time."

_One Hour Later. . ._

I woke up to the sound of Melanie's snoring. I carefully slid out of the bed, avoiding awakening the fellow female at any costs. I yawned, rubbing my eyelids as I did so. I looked around the room, suddenly remembering that we were the only ones in the room. Bella and Edward were probably hunting or off spending quality time, not that I really bothered to care.

I quickly headed into my closet and felt for my backup clothes on the bottom of the floor. After a while, I finally found them: a long red scarf for my top and a denim knee-length skirt. Included with my outfit was a pair of black boots. I didn't need to add a sweater of some sort, because I knew my source of warmth was provided. I peeked out of my closet, seeing that no one had entered the room and Melanie hadn't woken up.

I tiptoed toward the window then lifted it open. I looked down and saw _him_ there would open arms, ready to catch me at any time. I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment, and then put one foot on the window sill, ready to jump . . . Until the doorknob turned and the door creaked open.

"Gotcha," The familiar voice of the pixie-like female otherwise known as Alice had caught me in my action that I had preformed for weeks—only to be caught until now. "Busted!"

I turned, my cheeks felt hot as panic filled my chest. "Err, Alice. What're you doing—"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said as she stepped in then closed the door behind her. Her back leaned against the door, as she held a phone in her hand and her chin rested gently above it. "Why the outfit? Love it by the way… but I don't think Edward and Bella would approve."

"Alice, you don't understand. I need to—"

"But, I do." She chuckled, somewhat evilly. She tossed the phone to me and winked. And with that, I finally understood what she was doing. Even though, we both knew it was risky.

"Always one step ahead," I sighed. "Thank you."

She smiled, shaking her head as she began walking toward the window. "Ah, have fun."

And so I left, hearing the window shut. I sank into the darkness around me, but I wasn't afraid to fall—I never was. I was soon wrapped in warmth and greeted by the smell of the shape shifter that we Cullens usually despised. I lifted my face near his and kissed his cheek. "I'm home." I whispered.

Before putting me down he whispered, "Welcome home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters… Kudos to Stephenie though!

**Author's Note:** Back from my cousin's house! I went there on Christmas, but this guy just BS-ed it all… -__- Long story short: It didn't feel like Christmas to me. Anyway, I'm DEFINITELY going back on New Year's Day…. Sorry~! Their computer's lame, and I felt that it'd be rude to waste my time on the computer like I usually do, haha. Hard to believe the year's almost over, no? I'm surprised I already got eighteen reviews! So thank you, reviewers. And Happy Holidays, from me to you. I hope everyone would take the time to tell me how I'm doing, whether or not it's a good thing. Then again, thank you so much. And please enjoy this eighth chapter.

—*—

Renesmee's POV

"You can't be serious." Jacob rested his head in my lap, looking at me in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it'd be if we break the treaty again?"

I sighed, "I know the rules, Jacob. You have to promise me that you won't think about it! You don't know how much Melanie means to us—including Alice." He opened his mouth, but closed it at once knowing it would be insulting. He looked at me with an apologetic expression, and I just nodded my head. I studied his features, taking note of the bags under his eyes. "How long?" I asked, demanding to know the truth.

"Err… three days?" he said quietly, sitting up straight. I didn't take my eyes off of him, because the worrisome look in his eyes filled me with concern. I shook my head, disappointed in this behavior.

"You need sleep, _now."_ I growled, making my tone as threatening as possible.

"Nessie, you shouldn't make it such a big deal—"

"Three…"

"C'mon, don't treat me like a child!"

"Two…"

"Don't act like Bella—"

"Oh now you're comparing me with my _mother?"_ I said, clearly infuriated of what he just said. "And second of all, you're the one treating me like a child!" Sometimes I wondered if he still had feelings for her. I mean, it could be possible. I didn't notice his hand wrapped around mine, so he must've seen it all. _Damn it,_ I thought. Of course, that didn't make it any better. I felt stupid, because I wanted to believe that Jacob was mine and mine alone. It was selfish of me, but then he started laughing and he kissed my forehead.

"Nessie, do you know how much you mean to me? Believe me; before I met you sure I thought your mother was my purpose of existence. I wanted to be her sun, but how could I brighten up her days when I probably wasn't the brightest star in the universe? Then you came, you looked at me and all of that didn't matter to me. You were _my _star. I was wrong and she was right—there was someone for me. Do you know how long you've kept me waiting?"

Then he kissed me, making me smile once again like nothing was wrong. We laughed, we cuddled, he stunk as usual—but it didn't matter to me, really. Every second of every minute of every hour was all worth it. We both fell asleep in the middle of it all, and I ended up waking up to a buzzing sound in my pocket. My throat felt dry and I was quite hungry actually. I knew I had to escape, before things would be far worse that I'd ever imagine. Jacob was asleep when I left, and when I carefully pressed my lips against his forehead. _Goodnight my Jacob,_ I thought as I looked back before jumping out of the window. And more than anything, I was sure of it: _I love you._

—*—

Melanie's POV

This was it, the first day of middle school. Gee, I wasn't sure how long it'd be until _they_ were coming for me… There had been days where I simply thought, _Kill me already_! But that wish hadn't been granted. I wonder how long it took before they found out the truth, yet it scared me. Living a lie, betraying trusts, keeping this façade… Maybe it was _her,_ but it wasn't me. I didn't choose to live like this, so why? Two identities were enough.

I'd survived five classes: Pre-Algebra, PE, Computer, Science, Language Arts, and Reading respectively. It wasn't easy, but it was a good thing Renesmee was always close by. We had everything so far but Computer—she had Environmental Club… Lucky her. Computer was boring; Nothing to do, really. I've heard murmurs among the students that Mr. Webber had no social life and that he had an affair last year. So many rumors, all that was true was that _a lot_ of the people here gossip like old women.

It was finally lunch, and it wasn't too hard to find Renesmee in the crowd. She stood out—she was beautiful, with chocolate brown eyes and bronze ringlets that fell near her waist. She had a grey, hooded cardigan with heart print and a white skirt. She also had jeans underneath, and I'd noticed most boys stared at her dreamily across the room. It was kind of freaky, really. Almost stalker-like in a way. There were also whispers of, "Is that a new girl?" and "Wow, she's pretty." I knew they were talking about me, because I could feel the stares of many while I tried to stop myself from being intimidated by Renesmee's radiant beauty.

I guess it wasn't surprising or that I should've expected it. It fooled them, quickly, that I was indeed Renesmee's cousin. I was wearing her clothes, after all: a belted cowl tunic top and boots. After I got my lunch, I joined Renesmee at her table. Something seemed downright odd, however, besides the staring and stalking… Almost impossible to understand now that I think about it.

She was alone and after a few bites of my pizza, I had the urge to ask such an insanely wicked question that seemed like a mere no-brainer to her. "Don't you feel lonely?"

"Maybe… sometimes."

"Really?"

She sighed. "If only people weren't so intimidated."

I felt guilty. "What about now?"

"I have you, don't I?"

"Anyone else?"

"Jacob." She giggled, like she had revealed such an embarrassing secret.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"On La Push, a reservation not too far from here."

"How old is he?"

"…17." There was an uncertainty in her voice however, I simply shrugged.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yeah."

"Do they like him?"

She grinned. "Heck no, techno."

I laughed, resuming eating my food. I had a feeling that today probably wouldn't be so bad. Renesmee was more of a person than the fairytale princess that most of the boys imagined when they saw her. She was fairly outgoing and optimistic. But somewhere in between, it felt like something was bothering her. I saw it as she ate the food, when she barely touched it. The warmth of her hands unfreezing mine in a heartbeat once we played arm wrestling. Something told me she let me win, because it was kind of _too_ easy. It was fun, beneath it all, when no matter how annoying and stalker-like the boys were, she was always there. But somewhere inside a place where I kept all my confidential secrets that not even the government should ever find out, I doubted that all this fun would last.

_After School_

Alice and Rosalie picked us up from school in their Jeep. Their golden eyes seemed to be troubled as I peered into the rearview mirror. I figured Renesmee noticed too, since she seemed to be nervous when she first saw them. Rosalie glanced at me in the mirror and bit her lip. There was something unusual about the atmosphere, like they were hiding a secret even worser than my own. I also felt that it was rather odd that Alice barely talked or looked at me in that matter. Rosalie turned her body so that she was facing us in the backseat. She smiled, trying to pretend that everything was all right. _Oh please,_ I thought. _Even I could tell._

"How was school?"

"Good." Renesmee and I said in unison.

"That's nice." She answered. We rode home in silence, as Renesmee looked out the window the whole time, trying to divert her undivided attention to something else. I had so many questions I wanted to ask—but now didn't seem like a right time to do so. I decided to put off until later, even if that time might never come. The two older females parked outside the house, and led us younger ones to the front door. I always thought it was strange how they lived in the forest, in a way, but it was also interesting. "We're here." Alice said quietly. When I stepped in, I noticed everyone was here, like they were going to have a family meeting.

I stayed still at the doorway, and Renesmee sat down on the couch. Every stared at me—like I was the deer stuck in their headlights. I was frozen, and Edward stared at me like he wanted to _eat_ me. Chills ran down my back, but it suddenly calmed in a few seconds. I was terrified, but why did I feel so calm? I looked around the room, naming each person respectively: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward… It was weird, because Alice was shaking her head sadly at Jasper who looked at her with concern in his eyes. Edward finally spoke at once, in a tone that struck horror at my soul.

"Someone in this room… is hiding something from us." He announced. "And it's not pretty, either. Renesmee?" All eyes were laid on her, and she quickly glanced at Alice who in turn, shook her head. Renesmee shook her head as well.

"Alice and Bella?" Both of them exchanged glances, and shook their head as well. Then, as if on cue, all eyes were on me. I was probably the main reason for this family discussion—I was the target. It all made sense now… "Melanie, is there something you'd like to confess?"

I shook my head.

"Think about it Alice. You got changed around the 1920's. This girl's mother, who's supposedly Cynthia, would've been hundreds of years old. So would her daughter, Melanie. Now tell me, why does she look _young?"_ I swallowed; my throat was as dry as the sand in the Sahara desert.

"I-it can't be," Alice stuttered, tightening her grip around Jasper's hand that seemed to be holding her back. "You… **imposter.** You dare impersonate my last known source of family?!"

Rosalie held her sister's arm tightly, biting her lip.

"GET OUT!" Alice screeched. Edward and Bella both jumped at me, lunging at me in a fierce attack that almost seemed inhuman. I didn't think it was possible, and it scared me. Reality had finally sunk in and everyone discovered my secret. I knew I was no longer welcome here and I was ready to die. I was no more than what Alice had said, and I felt ashamed of what I had become. It would seem, however, that maybe there was more than what meets the eye… and I was right, all along. I was afraid this would happen. There were probably secrets that the Cullen family kept from me, but it didn't matter anymore… Did it?

Unexpectedly, Renesmee had come to my rescue like a flash of lightning. She jumped in front of me before her own parents could get to me, spreading her arms as far as they would allow. Both Bella and Edward stopped in their tracks, hurt and confusion settled in their golden-brown eyes. The rest were trying to calm Alice down, but there seemed to be nothing that could stop her now. Renesmee looked over her shoulder, almost surprised that I hadn't yet taken action.

"Run, you idiot! AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" she shouted at me. I followed her orders, without thinking about it. I heard cursing as I left, and yet I tried to ignore it no matter how much it hurt. I was truly ashamed, and I wouldn't have mind if they killed me right then and there. I ran and ran, as fast as I can with tears blurring my eyes. I didn't stop to gasp for air and I ignored the strong pounding in my chest. I mean, even if it burst, wasn't already too late for either Melanie Brandon or Melanie Cullen to claim this cursed body of mine?

Probably not, but I thought so. So there I was, knocked out in the middle of the forest without really much thought about whom I really was—or wanted to be. I guess my opinion didn't matter…

And maybe now, it never will be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** Maury's results are in: I am _NOT_ the owner of Twilight or _any _of its characters! Aw, darn. That's too bad… =/ Long live Stephenie and the Twilight series, though!

**Author's Note:** Dear Reader, thank you for clicking the link… err, whatever. xD Happy New Year! Go year 20**09**. I also want to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story. I also appreciate the reviews, they really help me going. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter I post before I go to my cousin's house once again. It's about an hour away from my house, so yeah… School is starting soon, hooray? Before I go, please do take a moment to vote on my new poll. Won't take more than 10 seconds, I promise. (= And now, the story continues…

—*—

Alice's POV

If only, I never met this girl and felt foolish enough to take her in. We might as well be exposed because of her—No, because of me. It was my entirefault, because of my selfish desire that I should've known would never be fulfilled. Jasper carried me upstairs to our bedroom, doing everything in his power to calm me down. He probably sensed my remorse, as he tried his best to cheer me up. "It's not your fault."

Just then, as if on cue, Emmett stood at the doorway and eyed me with a suspicious grin. "_Damn,_ you look horrible." Jasper shot him an infuriated look, which in turn Emmett responded, "Oh, I'm scared now." Jasper was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"Shut up!" I shouted, pulling on the roots of my hair as I curled myself into a ball. I couldn't take it anymore… All the shame and suffering was simply too much to bear. But that wasn't all—Edward was right. Something was different, not right, out of the ordinary. I suddenly felt Jasper's weight shift from the bed, to which I quickly pulled his arm to make him stay. I lifted my head up, and stared at him with bewildered eyes. "Wait."

"Alice . . .?" he said quietly, unsure of what was happening. I could tell he was confused, because of the many emotions rushing through me at once. Like a flash of lightening, it was there then it was gone. I was frozen; my eyes remained locked on his.

"Err, maybe I should call Carlisle?" Emmett whispered, looking worried and terrified at the same time. I shook my head in disapproval. Jasper shook me by the shoulders, and began to repeat my name.

"No!" I screeched, and Emmett ran away anyway. "No, no, NOOO!"

"Alice, tell me what's wrong." Jasper begged, wrapping his hand around mine. "_Please,_ I need to know what's happening." I looked at him with a blank expression, and then closed my eyes in defeat. Carlisle and Esme ran to my bedside, and they could tell right away that something wasn't right. "What're you seeing?" Jasper whispered, erasing the feeling of anxiety in the gloomy atmosphere.

"That's just it," I sighed. "I can't see."

"What do you mean?" Esme said as she took a seat on my bedside and smoothed out my hair like the lovingly mother she is. I opened my eyes, and looked at all of them with a worried look in my eyes which was quickly erased once Jasper saw them. All of them were waiting for an answer, but I only had one.

"It's too blurry," I bit my lip, resting my head on Jasper's shoulder. "I can't see anything." I felt ashamed, like I've lost the ability to become a vampire. It was the most unbelievable feeling in the world. What was worse, I couldn't even imagine what was wrong with me. Jasper kissed my forehead, erasing any negative emotions that remained.

—*—

Jasper's POV

I looked up at Carlisle with pleading eyes, knowing he may be the only person who could save her. Alice was my world, and she gave me a reason for me to live. I wish the pain would cease, but I cursed my limited ability. I could remember quite clearly, when jumped from the high stool at the counter and smiled at me. "_I've been waiting for you."_ She had said, to I replied. _"I'm sorry ma'am."_ She held out her hand, and I took it without thinking. And after that time, and always do, I felt hope—but I wasn't ready to let go of that.

"Help her," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her as I held her closer. I felt sadness overwhelm her fragile being, which I erased completely even when they came back. "_Please._"

Carlisle looked at me, full of pity, and sat down next to me. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." This startled Esme, which she reacted quickly to this. She stood up like a rocket bursting into the sky, quick and sudden.

"What?" she asked, demanding an explanation.

"Easy," he answered. "The girl Melanie—"

Alice suddenly looked up, already two steps ahead. Her mouth formed an O; her eyes stared at all of us in shock. "She isn't human is she?" And we all came to the realization—well Esme and I—that maybe they were right. But, if she wasn't human. . .

Then what was she?

—*—

Renesmee's POV

Mom and Dad set me on the couch, infuriated at my outrageous actions. Sure, protecting a human was unheard of. But it wasn't the first time it happened, Dad did it too. I should know, Mom told me lots of bedtime stories when I was little. This, however, seemed like a bigger thing. They lectured me like it was the end of the world, like I committed the biggest sin in the world and now the Volturi was going to hunt me down. Well, I was ready to accept the consequences—let it be death or not. She _was_ worth saving, or at least I thought so.

I thought, _Volturi, come and get me._

Edward chuckled, making it obvious that he had read my thoughts. "We are not going to get the Volturi after you." I glared at him. Bella sighed. At that moment Emmett came down from the stairs, laughing as he walked towards us.

"Renesmee," he said. "What was that a while ago? That was awesome!"

Bella quickly covered my ears, "Hey, we do not encourage violence around here!" It took nothing but a few seconds for Emmett and Edward to start fighting. Bella did nothing, and yet she turned all of her undivided attention towards me. "Renesmee," she whispered. "Come with me." She grabbed my hand, "We're going hunting." She announced. The two brothers, however, did not pay any more attention to us.

We traveled not to deep in the forest and finally sat on a tree branch, which overlooked the beautiful sight of mountains, trees, and a river. I could tell something was bothering her, and it worried me. She rarely showed this side of her. I squeezed her hand, sending her a thought. _What's wrong?_

"Everything." She whispered. "Renesmee, after what happened today, I think Alice still needs to hear Melanie out." I looked at her with a confused expression on my face, and she just smiled at me. "No matter what Alice says, she's family too. Anyhow, I think I can hold them for a few hours," She reached into her pocket and put a cell phone onto the palm of my hand. "Good luck."

I nodded, understanding my new assignment. If I was lucky, we would both come back alive. Before I left, mom pulled me into a warm embrace. She whispered, "I believe in you." Then she let go, and I took off like a lightning bolt. And with that hope deep in my heart, I still believed—in Melanie and the fact that she was still alive, somewhere out there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Welcome, fellow Twilighters. I'm back from my cousin's house! It was fun. We watched Underworld 1 and 2, which is kind of like Twilight but it focuses more on the action. It's pretty good if you like big guns and a little romance. Beware: It's RATED R! And I ate my very first In-and-Out burger, which is like… AWESOME! Oh and the movie, Ferngully, a cartoon back then was pretty good. About a fairy who tries to save a rainforest. Oh and did anyone see the iCarly episode iKiss? I wanna know what you guys thought about it. Personally, I LOVED it! Every seddie fan's dream… SO ANYWAY!

I bring to you, the TENTH chapter! Thank you everyone for reviewing. ^__^ 25 reviews = YAAAAY! You guys rock my chick socks off. The story continues right NOW!

—*—

Renesmee's POV

First, I was going to go hunting. Even though mom and dad wanted me to stay on my diet of human food. No matter how much I've protested to this idea, even if it protected me from being harmful around Jacob. They eventually allowed me to hunt animals... at least once or twice a week. And today was one of those days.

I stopped and climbed to the top of a tree where there was nothing but hundreds upon hundreds more of the wooded-stemmed plants. I closed my eyes, and took in the oxygen and different smells in the atmosphere. I also listened carefully to the sounds of the different creatures inhabiting the area. One hundred and fifty yards away to the right was a river. Two hundred and ten yards to the left were a couple of elks, so I made a run for it.

Somewhere between the stalking of the poor animals and then sinking my teeth to their bodies, I heard a wolf howl in the distance—and I had a feeling I knew who it was. It was just too dangerous for both of us, especially in my current state of mind.

—*—

Melanie's POV

"Damn it, Seth!" I heard a female's voice, her tone screeched throughout the whole household. Where was I? I sat up straight, sitting still only for a bit. I listened harder to the conversation, knowing that I may be caught. "What do you think Jacob's gonna say?! Oh boy, I can't wait until he finds out!"

"Leah, you don't understand." A male voice—Seth?—answered the female, Leah, with a sigh. "I kind of uhm..." After that, there was a whisper that I couldn't hear even if I tried. As I heard footsteps coming closer, there wasn't enough time for me to fake anything. There was a female and a male, somewhat the same height.

"Oh great," I heard Leah murmur. "She's awake." Seth elbowed her and she bit her lip. "Uh, hey." she said, forcing a smile. She walked over and sat at my bed side, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled softly, running my fingers through my hair. "How did you find me?"

"My older sister, Leah, and I were hiking in the woods. And we found you, passed out, so we decided to bring you to our place." Seth explained. I nodded in understanding, and I thanked both of them for rescuing me.

"Oh, don't be silly." Leah answered, as she got up to walk over where Seth currently stood. I stepped out of bed, deciding that maybe it wouldn't hurt to hang around these two, even for a while. "C'mon, let's eat!"

—*—

We've just finished eating tuna sandwiches when the door bell rang. _Ding dong!_ Leah got our plates and took it to the sink to wash them. "I'll get it!" Seth said quickly heading toward the door. Out of curiosity, I followed behind him. He quickly turned the door knob, revealing a very tall male with shaggy hair, dark eyes, and russet skin. And someone He was accompanied by someone I'd least expect...

I saw the male mouth, Is that her? To which Renesmee nodded. She saw me and she quickly reached to grab my arm. Unexpectedly, Seth stopped her by going in between the middle of us. "Watch it, Nessie. Jake, what're you doing here?"

"Don't talk to her like that," Jake hissed, confused at the new behavior of his friend. "What's going on?" Renesmee tugged on Jacob's hand, with a worried expression on her face.

"Jacob." she sighed.

"Sorry..." he muttered, closing his eyes for just a brief moment."Seth, I need to talk to you." The two boys went to the kitchen where Leah was. The three of them seemed to be having such a personal discussion, a group activity really that I was not a part of. It had also had come to my attention that this Jacob was Renesmee's. I couldn't be wrong, but they seemed perfect for each other.

Renesmee hugged me, relieved to know that I was alive and well. "I'm sorry." she whispered into my ear. I was surprised! Why was she sorry? I knew very well that it was maybe my fault for all of this happening, and it was too late to prevent it. It suddenly occurred to me all of that didn't matter—she was my best friend, and she was worried about me.

"How long have you been looking for me?" I asked, wiping the tears that were welling up in my eyes. She just chuckled and settled me down onto the couch.

"Oh, just a few hours." she answered with one of her infamous smiles. "They're waiting for you to come home."

I looked at her, shock and confused. She answered for me, "Alice just wants to know the truth. We all know you're not as much as a threat as we are."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What kind of threat are you guys, exactly?"

She sighed, "Have you ever heard of the stories of the Quileute tribe?"

I nodded. "Of course, I heard tons of stories about that when I was little." She looked at me, as if hesitating to tell me the rest. But she did, and let me tell you—it was probably the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my lifetime.

And I believed every word of it.

—*—

Renesmee's POV

It was a good thing to have met up with Jacob, along the boundary line of our treaty of course. I told him everything, and he assisted me in finding her. It didn't take long, as we found the unmistakable human smell mixed with a wolf's—

It was Seth's. We figured that he found her, and had taken her hostage or something. Jacob returned to human form and we followed the trail leading to the Clearwaters' household. And so here we are, Jacob and Seth and Leah were speaking among themselves in the kitchen. I've just finished telling Melanie the truth about us, the real predators of the human race. She seemed clearly surprised but she believed all of it. I think I was close to making her confess, until a loud _BOOM_ shook the house.

It was a voice—Jacob's—and he was clearly not happy. I got up abruptly and entered the kitchen. Of course I was worried, and yet I don't think he noticed I was even there. I didn't even notice that Melanie followed behind me until she asked, "Uhm… What's _imprinting_ exactly?" I cursed myself silently, that I've forgotten to explain that. It was important, and I guess I've been conceited enough to talk about us vampires.

Jacob rolled his eyes and Leah quickly answered with a grin, "Someone's got a thing for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed the past ten chapters. :D In this chapter, the games have finally come to an end… and now it's time to learn about who—or what—Melanie is. Will they, especially Seth, come to accept her? Or will they reject her completely? Read more to find out! I'd appreciate if you leave a review after you've read this chapter. Also, please take a moment to vote on my poll. Whoever gets 5 votes first, I will begin writing. School just started, so please excuse my delayed chapters. And so, the story continues…

—*—

Melanie's POV

I didn't know what to say or do. All eyes were on me, as if I forgot my lines from a script to some wicked play. Everyone seemed to be waiting for some sort of reaction, but I could not muster up anything. Thankfully, Renesmee changed the topic. "Melanie?" she said quietly. "I think it's time for you to confess."

`I sighed, hesitating to do so. Finally, I simply shook my head no. "Not yet," I said, trying to buy myself more time. "I need everyone to be here." And by everyone, I meant _everyone._ Renesmee exchanged nervous glances with Jacob, who grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. In truth, that did make me a little jealous.

Leah chuckled evilly and looked at her younger brother. "Just wait until we found out your girlfriend's cheating on you."

I wanted to punch her, but Jacob went to our defense. He said her name, glared at her, and she shut up completely. _Amazing,_ I thought.

Renesmee just smiled and let go of Jacob's hand. She locked her arm with mines, and headed for the door. I gave her a puzzled look, and she explained through a thought that she sent into my mind. _"We need to gather up the Cullens."_

Just when Jacob started to say something, Seth stopped him. "I'll go with you." He said as he grabbed my hand, causing me to turn around and face him. Leah looked disgusted, probably from the thought of having _me_ as a future sister-in-law. But I guess I didn't blame her.

Renesmee shrugged. "All right, let's go."

—*—

Alice's POV

Out of nowhere, it came. If anyone came up to me and asked, "_Did you see that one vision yesterday?"_ The answer would be that I definitely saw it. The decision was made, and I couldn't change it. _No, No, NOOOO! _I wailed, only in my thoughts. "Ugh." I muttered, obviously stressed about the future's outcome. Jasper wrapped his hand around mine and sent a wave of comfort throughout my body. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder, "This can't be happening." I whispered.

Jasper's POV

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked. Almost immediately, Edward and Bella came into our room. Bella had a worried look on her face and Edward was sending me waves of fear. I replaced their emotions with waves of peace which erased some of the tension in the room. I knew from the signals that the two were giving me; Edward had figured out and told Bella what had happened. Alice opened her eyes and sadness filled her golden-brown hues.

"They're coming." She told all of us.

"Who?" I asked. Almost immediately, I regretted asking her. I was scared myself, because whatever outcome it may be would be may change our lives.

And when I heard the answer, I corrected myself.

_Our _lives: Me, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme… and Melanie.

The Volturi were coming for a visit, and there seemed to be no way out of it. It was too late to run, and what excuses could we possibly use? Even Alice would not know whether or not we would come back alive. We all sat there in silence and I could tell we were all thinking about the same thing. And Edward didn't even need to read our minds to see that. But like the Volturi, there was nothing we could do to stop that.

It was at the wrong timing, when Rosalie came in to announce our visitors. "They're here, Alice. _She's_ here. And she's ready to talk to all of us. Emmett's entertaining them for now, just to let you know." I looked straight at her and took a deep breath.

"In a minute, we've got things to discuss as well." I finally said.

—*—

Seth's POV

The three of us sat on the couch, Melanie was in the middle. I was ready to protect her in any way, if she needed me. Truthfully it stank, but I still managed to endure it. I wondered how Jacob endured it, but of course it wasn't surprising considering how strong he was. Especially how he left Sam and took his place as the true alpha—_that_ was amazing. If he could be with Renesmee no matter what she was, then so do I. He was like a big brother to me, and I admired a lot about him.

All the vampires finally sat down with us in the living room. Oddly enough, Alice's eyes seemed blank. Bella and Edward seemed a bit uneasy and there was an uncomfortable sensation in the room. Instantly, however, all of that was replaced with a calm feeling lingering in the room. Renesmee nudged Melanie, waiting for her to begin. All eyes were on her, like she was the center of the stage. _Camera… Lights… and action!_

She took a deep breath and she began. "Alice, do you remember what your father worked as?" Eyes alternated from Melanie to Alice, who nodded her head.

"He was… a scientist." She answered.

"Right. So after you left, they spoiled Cynthia hoping she'd be with them forever. They locked her inside, like treasure within a chest kept for decades in the sand with no means of escape. She loved that feeling at first, but it only hurt her more than the day she saw your tombstone."

Alice's eyes widened. "Melanie saw it too, didn't she?"

She chuckled. "She didn't believe you were dead, neither did Cynthia, but she was forced to believe it."

"Forced?"

"Alice, your sister was tired of them. She had no choice to elope and leave them forever. But something happened. When Melanie was 15, the three of them got into a car crash."

"So what you're saying is… she died, which meant she had to give up her search?" Jasper asked.

She nodded. "Right."

"And she were dying, wasn't she?" Edward asked. "And then—"

"Edward, let her speak." Bella muttered, elbowing him.

"Alice and Cynthia's mother was a doctor at the hospital the three of them arrived in. She saw her, and recognized her right away. She saw Melanie and recognized her almost instantly. So overnight, she came into the hospital. She kidnapped Melanie, and brought her over to a strange place. Almost like a science lab, I suppose. Then they set her onto the table and said, 'Glad to have you back. I'm not losing you again.'" She said, as if she were narrating her very own childhood.

"Mad scientist?" Emmett asked, looking at Alice. She shrugged, and I could see a small smile tugging on the corners of Rosalie's mouth.

"And then they did some weird experiment on her, which would explain why I'm talking in first person."

"And that would be?" Bella asked.

"I'm not really Melanie; I'm just using her body." She finally said.

"What she's saying is, she's Melanie's clone." Edward translated for all of us.

I looked at her, and she mouthed _I'm sorry_ but I shook my head. Everyone looked at Alice, waiting for her reaction. After all, Melanie _was _her niece. And I supposed how she responded would affect the Cullens in a way.

She bit her lip. "Is that true?" Melanie nodded.

Esme added, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're alive."

Melanie looked away. She seemed to be sad, as if she was hiding something else.

"No more secrets, Melanie." I finally said, pleading with her. "Please?"

"I don't know," she blinked, almost as if she were about to cry. "For how long I'm going to be able to use this body of hers."

Carlisle asked, "How old was she when she died?"

"Fifteen." She answered, _No,_ I thought. _And I've just found her. What am I going to do? _

"Goodness, Seth!" Edward read my mind, I almost forgotten about that. "You imprinted on her, didn't you? Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I try." I grinned.

"You knew about this?" Bella asked Alice, who closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Nothing I can do about." She replied.

"So what're you going to do about the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"What?!" Renesmee stood up first. "First me, and now _her?"_

Bella stood up and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Relax; they don't know she's here. They're only coming for a visit."

"How much time do we have left?" Carlisle asked, stressed about the situation himself. He's handled the Volturi three times and he looked like he had enough of it.

"We have until tomorrow." Edward answered, reading Alice's mind like a book. "So we can cover her scent until then."

Melanie stood up next, "Where am I going to go?" she frowned. "Why are you all protecting me? I don't get it."

Edward chuckled. "We don't hate you."

Alice got up and looked at her for a few seconds. She smiled sadly at her, and then pulled her into an embrace. "Silly. Whether or not you're just a clone, you're still Melanie. And I love you just the same."

"You told her?" Emmett asked looking at Renesmee, who nodded in return.

"It seemed fair." She said, smiling.

"Just turn me into a vampire why don't you?" Melanie asked, and I winced. I couldn't imagine that happening. No, never. Not again. "Or kill me now." She said quietly.

Alice shook her head and pulled apart from the hug. "No, it's not going to happen. I don't see that happening, ever. So don't even think about going anywhere."

"Where do you see me then?"

"Turn around."

I came face to face to the girl I loved the most. The girl I wanted to protect my whole life, and give her nothing but sincere love. I didn't want her to leave, and she was precious to me. In fact, the Volturi had to get through me first to get to her. And I couldn't promise that would be easy. I knew what Alice had done and she nodded approvingly. I wrapped my hand around hers, "You can be with me… if you want to that is, I'm not going to force you into—"

She interrupted with a kiss on my very lips. "I've decided, and I don't need Alice's visions to prove anything."

"Aw!" Bella and Renesmee said in unison. Edward and the others already left, excluding Jasper and Alice. Alice put her head on Jasper's shoulder and laughed quietly to herself.

"My little girl's growing up." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** YES! I OWN TWILIGHT! Oh wait, I was dreaming. Of course, _that's_ never going to happen. But anyway, I do not own Twilight or ANY of its characters… And no, Alice, I do not have plans to do so in the future. =/

**Author's Note: ** Hello, lucky reader! You have been selected to read the twelfth chapter—err, thanks for clicking the link to the chapter. This one is dedicated to Ivy O'Hara and Rahma for their continuous support. Thank you to everyone else, because you have no idea how much it makes me smile. By the way, leading in the polls is _Just Because_. Voting ends when a choice reaches 5 votes. I can't guarantee I can write it right away, considering the fact that school's killing me right now.

So right now, the story's in the eye of the tornado. Reviews are much appreciated, and yes, YOUR VOTES COUNT! Also, if you have any questions or comment please feel free to PM or write through the reviews. I'm always waiting for new mail in my email account! xP

**Countdown:** Just two more chapters, including this, until it all ends!

—*—

Alice's POV

So things may not look quite as nice as they seem. One second, we had everything all planned out. And another one, the plan was all ruined. It took all but one vision—just _one. _After all that I've done, it still wasn't enough and it still isn't enough. They were coming **today**, having just changed their minds hours ago. I didn't know the exact reason, but that didn't matter. I looked at my charm bracelet/watch, which consisted of many charms such as hearts, stars, and what not. I only had two hours, _two _hours before they came. I quickly arranged rubbed my hands across the sheets, thankfully covering most of Melanie's scent.

I could feel a wave of odd comfort wash over my body, and I glared at Jasper. "Not right now, _please."_ I pleaded with him, giving my best puppy look face. He looked apologetic, and I forgave him. I rubbed my hands over more of my room's furniture. Edward and Bella took over they're room, which believe me, required more work but they refused my help.

Suddenly, Jasper pulled me towards the door. "Let's go."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What?!"

He sighed. "To Mr. Jenks's office. We need fake birth certificates and passports."

I nodded in understanding. "Oh." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek as a token of my appreciation. He smiled and we proceeded to my yellow Porsche. He got the keys before I did, however, but I didn't blame him. He was always the faster driver, I had to admit. We didn't have enough time left.

Renesmee's POV

The four of us, Jacob, Seth, Melanie, and I, were on a double date in Jacob's very house. We were playing "Spin the Can" in which whatever direction the bottle landed, that person had to pick true or dare. I spun the bottle and I chose dare. I spun it again, deciding who would dare me, and it landed on Jacob who grinned at me. "Kiss me." He said, and I did.

"Aw, geez! Get a room." Seth frowned, but he was joking of course. Melanie laughed, and I spun the bottle once again. It was now Melanie's turn.

"Truth." She said and she spun it around. It landed on me, and I had the perfect question to ask. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the truth. But I had to, it was mandatory.

"How long, exactly?" I asked and all eyes were on her.

"I age pretty fast, actually." She admitted, biting her lip. "I'm fourteen."

Seth picked up the can and crumpled it with one hand. "_What?!"_

_"_Tomorrow's my birthday." She sighed. She looked at Seth with an apologetic expression, but he couldn't bear to look at her.

"I can't believe you, after all I said about the No Secrets policy."

"I'm sorry!" she said. Seth got up abruptly and ran away. Melanie chased after him—bad choice. Jacob and I chased after the two, hoping it wasn't too late. After all, they were way ahead of us. I don't know how many yards away, but we didn't give up.

Melanie's POV

_What have I done?_ I thought. It was all my fault—all of it. "No!" I wailed. I was lost and wandering, surrounded by trees. My vision was blurred by the tears building up in my eyes, so I couldn't see where I was going. I tripped, and tumbled down into more of an unknown area. I was crying now. "Seth? Seth! SEEEETH!" I repeated over and over, and I couldn't stop. But then I saw him, he was in front of me, and then he was gone. Maybe I shouldn't have been so close, but I didn't know he was going to turn right there and then. I held both my arms up in defense, in an X formation. But it was too late; the force of his transformation knocked me into a nearby tree.

I don't know what happened next, because I just wasn't awake when it happened.

—*—

Seth's POV

I felt completely childish, because I was so upset that Melanie lied to me _again._ I mean, she only had one more day to live? Now that was sick. Once imprinted, it could never be erased. She was embedded into my system, like a tattoo etched in skin. Impossible to remove, definitely. I wonder if Leah ever felt like this with Sam. _Probably_. I thought. I mean, it was possible. I also wondered if she thought being with him was worth it.

I was just confused. Constant chants of _Melanie, Melanie, Melanie_ filled my head. I was running at full speed, not knowing where to stop. But deep enough in the forest, I just did. I didn't know where I was, but I thought I'd probably be deep enough for no one to reach me. I closed my eyes, and let my inhuman instincts take over. Maybe I could run away like Jacob had when he had to let go of Bella, _maybe._ I never thought it was possible.

Of course, I didn't think Melanie would've ever caught up. But at that exact moment, she was there reaching out to save me and then I heard a loud _WHAM!_ After I phased, I quickly turned around to see her lying unconscious. I panicked, _what do I do?_ I licked her face, I licked her wounds, and I stood there looking at the damaged I've just done.

It was my fault, all my fault. Jacob and Renesmee came just in the matter of seconds; both had horrified expressions on their faces. Jacob ran behind another tree, phased, and came back. Renesmee quickly ran to Melanie, trying to shake her awake, desperately trying to keep her alive. Jacob growled at me and I growled in response. _You know she only lied to protect you? Geez! How do you think she was feeling? _These were Jacob's thoughts.

_I…had no idea. Ugh, I'm completely ashamed of myself._ I responded.

_What's going to happen now? How's Leah going to react, when she sees the scars and they remind her all over again of what happened to Emily?_

_I'm sorry!_

He snarled at me. _Sorry isn't good enough. They trusted you and they could kill you._

_I'll accept my death sentence then._

_Seriously? _Jacob barked, almost as if he chuckled.

_Jacob, she is important to me too. I'm new at this, okay? You know how much it'd hurt me, if those scars don't heal? Knowing I'm the reason she has them?_

He sighed. _Seth, just promise me one thing. _

_What?_

_Whatever you do, don't leave her. She seems to be new at this too, and I could tell she cares a lot about you._

_Really?_

He barked once again, as if chuckling.

_Why else would she risk her life for you?_

—*—

We ended up carrying Melanie back to the Cullen household. Well, _I _did actually. There was a faint smell of footprints belonging to unfamiliar people. Renesmee nodded. "The Volturi, They left a few hours ago." Before we got there, I turned back to my human form. I still refused to let Renesmee or Jacob touch her, however. I took full responsibility.

Jacob, being in his normal form, sighed in relief. Let me tell you, when we got there, none of them were satisfied to know that Melanie was injured. All fingers pointed at me, and I didn't deny anything. When Alice found out, she lunged for my neck.

"Déjà vu." Emmett grinned. Rosalie smacked him, and dragged him away to their room. It took Bella, Edward, and Jasper to hold her back. They brought her outside, and Jasper did everything to calm her down.

Carlisle was treating Melanie in Alice and Jasper's room. I leaned against the wall; my rear end was already numb from waiting outside. I was clearly feeling down, and I refused to speak. Esme and Renesmee were discussing what happened. Jacob tried to cheer me up continuously, but I couldn't help the fact that I've just endangered my loved one.

It took six hours exactly until Melanie finally woke up. Carlisle was the first to notify me, telling me everything was all right. I saw her, and she looked all right. Except her eye was bruised, and her arms had long scars extending from her wrists to the end of her elbow. I kept my distance, but everything about her invited me in. Her face, her smell, her body, and just about everything else. I was surprised, and happy really, that she didn't reject me.

I hugged her, drowning her in my many apologies, and she accepted them all. Carlisle left the room, giving us our privacy. She was actually relieved to see me, and we talked like nothing was wrong. "Did you think I'd remain passed out for long?"

"Goodness, it's almost midnight." I winced. "You don't know how worried sick I was!"

She giggled, "C'mon, stop being so serious." I took a deep breath and pinned her down, my hands tied down her wrists.

"Melanie, you mean the world to me. When you were knocked out, I almost killed myself. I couldn't imagine myself without you, from this day forward. Listen, there is nothing that's going to keep me away from you. Do you understand? If you're just going to disappear… think again. I'm coming with you."

She looked at me, just staring deep in my eyes. Then she sat up, her face was close to mine. "Isn't it enough just to be with me for the next thirty seconds of my life?"

I stared at her, startled at what she said. I closed my eyes and shook my head, letting tears seep out through my eyelids. I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back. She pulled apart and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Be a man." She grinned.

I sighed. "It's not funny."

"Smile, at least."

"Why should I?"

"For me?" she pressed her lips against mine.

"Not even." I mumbled under my breath. Only ten more seconds and it'd be all over.

_10…9…8…_

"Seth?" she said, facing me. She cuddled up against my body, and put her head on my chest. "Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Melanie Brandon. And I want to be with you forever." I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Seth. Just tell me one more thing."

_7…6…5..._

"What?"

"Do I get to keep you?"

4…3…2...

"Always and forever." I kissed her softly on the lips. "Love you, Mel."

"Love you too, Seth."

—*—

Jacob's POV

I patted Nessie's back, trying to calm her down. _Where's Jasper?_ I thought. Right, he was with Alice in their room. Edward and Bella were in their room. Everyone was trying to get over the fact that it was midnight, and heck, it was almost making _me_ cry. I sighed, and I pulled out a velvet box from my pocket. Wrong timing, maybe, but I needed to do this.

I kissed Nessie's forehead, and wiped away her tears. "Nessie, I need to ask you something." I sighed. I got on one knee and opened the velvet box, revealing a beautiful sparkling diamond ring. "I want to be with you, more than anything else… As long as we both shall live. I love you, truly, madly, and deeply. Will you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, marry me?"

This, however, didn't work out so well. She cried only more, and she said between sobs, "How can I marry you when my maid of honor is GONE?!" she screeched and she sobbed violently.

"Gone? I'm still alive, Ness. I guess my hypothesis was wrong." It was such a familiar voice. Melanie's? But how? She was there, coming down from the flight of stairs. Seth was behind her, and the two were holding hands.

"I don't know why, but it's a miracle." Seth grinned. I mouthed a thank you and Renesmee looked up, seeing to believe for herself.

"Melanie?" she said, unsure of the only other female in the room. "MELANIEEE!" she screeched, almost like a loud banshee. She sprinted towards her, and embraced her with a tight hug. "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive!" she chanted.

"Calm down." Melanie laughed. The rest of the Cullens came down to the staircase, unable to believe their eyes. Alice was first, and she wow… I could tell the positive emotions everyone was feeling overwhelmed Jasper. But he was glad for all of us, especially Alice.

"Is that a yes?" I asked Seth, who shrugged at my question. Instantly, Nessie turned around and ran towards me. I held my arms out and carried her, smiling.

"YES, I'll marry you!" she practically screamed at me. Everyone stopped and stared at us, looking at us in disbelief. "And yes, Melanie, PLEASE do my wedding!"

"Mini Alice." Emmett coughed. Rosalie smacked him, annoyed at his actions. He frowned and he kissed her.

"Not right now!" she giggled, kissing her husband back.

"Edward, we're going to be grandparents." Bella murmured, not sure how to react.

Edward looked blankly at her. "Goodness, not yet!"

Esme looked at Carlisle, and the two embraced warmly.

Alice looked at Jasper, the two smiled at each other. It felt like such a private moment, no one bothered them. Actions speak louder than words, I suppose.

Seth wrapped his arms around Melanie, kissing her neck. "So, what're you going to do for the rest of your life?"

"Be with you?" she grinned, and the two kissed passionately.

And if that isn't love, I don't know what love is.

—*—

**Author's Note:** Next chapter is the epilogue! The very LAST chapter! Brace yourselves… Man, I REALLY loved writing this story. I'm sad it's almost over. =( Well, thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the last and final chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Something to Believe In**

**Disclaimer:** Hey, I never said anything about owning Twilight or any of its characters… But that'd be BEYAWESOME!

**Author's Note:** All new poll… VOTE NOW! Vote as if your life depended on it! ALL voting ends on January 16 at 6:00 PM. Pacific Timeee~ :D Thank you very much.

So it's finally come down to this… THE last chapter, dedicated to anyone and everyone reading the story. Please enjoy!

—*—

**Epilogue: One Year and a Half, Later…**

Melanie's POV

This was it. After days of preparing, it was time. I watched as Renesmee walked down the aisle, her arm linked with Edward's. He looked like he was about to cry, if that was ever possible. Alice patted Bella's arm in comfort, because she knew how hard it was for her. Renesmee was gorgeous! Pure white dress, her ringlets were tucked neatly with a pin. The veil covered her face, but she was still beautiful. It really showed. At the end of the aisle, Edward kissed his daughter's cheek and sat next to his wife. "I've got to hand it to you… You did a really good job. Thanks. I'm really glad you're still alive." Jacob grinned at me.

Seth, his best man, shot him a glare. I chuckled, mouthing Seth to calm down. "Thanks a lot." I was glad I was still alive as well. The wedding I've always wanted, and yet I let Renesmee have it anyway. _It's all worth it,_ I thought. And that was the truth.

Renesmee handed me her bouquet, and she smiled at me. She mouthed a thank you, and proceeded to stand next to Jacob. He lifted her veil, and the vows were announced. The priest opened his book, "For all eternity…" he nodded. "Do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob Black as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled peacefully. "I do."

"And do you Jacob—"

"Yeah, yea—I mean, I do." He grinned, almost breaking into laughter. Renesmee shook her head at him, chuckling a bit. I handed over the rings, and watched as they were neatly placed onto each other's fingers. Truly, I was jealous. But I managed to watch, because I couldn't take my eyes off of them. They looked perfect together, intertwined soul mates, really.

And everyone could see that.

"You may now kiss the—"the priest was interrupted when Jacob quickly leaned in and kissed his new wife. I laughed, clapping along with the roar of applause in the background. I mouthed a sorry to the priest, and watched as tears streamed down the bride's closed eyelids. I sighed. I was happy for them; I thought I would've cried myself.

Next was the after party. The bride was the first person to make a speech. Renesmee winked at me, and headed to the microphone. She put her lips close to the mike and began the speech. She thanked her parents, her friends, and I was reserved for last. "I also want to thank Melanie, for making all of this possible." The light shone on me. "I really couldn't have done this without you. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

I nodded, and a chorus of "Aw!" filled the air. I wiped a tear from my eyelid that almost got away. "I love you guys. Have fun!" she ended the speech. Then she turned, and threw her bouquet in the air. I wasn't really thinking about it, and I thought someone else was going to get it.

But then I realized it was coming right towards me.

And I caught it. A loud applause from the crowd greeting me right after, and everyone chanted for me to make a speech. I couldn't resist, and I gave Renesmee a meaningful hug as we passed each other. "Break a leg." She whispered into my ear.

I was a bit nervous as I approached the microphone. I congratulated the couple and thanked the Cullens for everything. I especially told the audience about the wonderful person the bride truly is. I told stories about Renesmee and I, and how she told me the horror stories about what Emmett had done. Lastly I thanked Seth for being my best friend, protector, and lover whenever I needed him.

But at that moment, he was nowhere to be found.

—*—

"I'll be back soon." Renesmee said, as she hugged me for one last goodbye. "Don't forget, I gave you that bouquet for a reason. If anything happens, call me."

I chuckled. "Don't mind me, _princess._ Have fun!"

"I will." She winked and she got in the limo. I watched as it drove by, leaving me behind. It also left behind a part of Renesmee, who I've known as my childhood friend. But she was older than she looked, of course, so I guess I should've expected it. Mostly everyone else had gone and I was alone. I wonder where Seth was…

I sat in my car and headed to Forks—for just one more time. By the time I got to the Cullen household, I decided not to go inside.

Instead, I headed straight for the forest.

I don't know what made me go there in the first place, but I followed my instincts. I felt as something was guiding me to something… important. I don't know what, but after an hour of hiking, I finally understood.

He was there, expecting me I supposed. He sat there in the middle of the forest, next to the river that glistened in the sun. I stood there confused, and then realized this was where I fainted. I stood over him, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

He grinned when he saw me, and kissed me gently upon the lips. "I knew you'd come."

"Why here?"

"Because this was the place where I first saw you…"

"I know tha—"

"And I fell in love with you."

"Oh."

He motioned me to sit on his lap, and I did. He wrapped his arms around my small body and kissed my neck. He looked at me, and I saw that in his eyes, he meant every word. "Mel, no one ever told you that you had to be with me."

"True. But when I realized how much you sincerely loved me, I already made my choice. I HAD to be with you, always. You know, I take back for all the times I've lied to you AND hurt you. I thought that maybe, if there was someone else who could treat me better."

"…Is that so?"

"I was wrong, Seth."

"You're wrong too, Mel. I hurt you too, didn't I?"

"I rather be hurt than die without being with you."

"Don't remind me."

I smiled, and pressed my lips against his. "I'm just saying the truth."

He laughed softly and he pulled something out of his pocket. His lips remained at my ear, and I watched as he placed the item into my cupped hands. I gasped when I realized what it was. He moved his hands away and wrapped his arms around me, again. It was a blue satin box, and I opened it to reveal a silver ring with a diamond that sparkled in the sun—in multiple colors like the rainbow. "I'm sorry I can't sparkle like… Edward." He whispered. His voice sounded almost apologetic.

I shook my head, on the verge of tears. "Real men don't sparkle, they shine." I managed to choke out, as tears finally streamed down my cheeks. "And that's exactly what you do."

He kissed my cheek. "Does that mean I get to keep you?"

—*—

Renesmee's POV

Wow, Isle Esme was amazing. It was unbelievable to see so many trees, surrounded by an enormous island in the middle of it all. It stood out, and if I didn't know any better, I might've been dreaming this whole time. I mean, first the wedding… And now _this?_

Jacob kissed me softly, his hands wrapped around my waist. Even if I was floating in high heaven, I let myself sink into Jacob's never-ending love. I kissed him back, but he got the best of me. "Down, boy! Down!" I joked. He laughed, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Sorry," He grinned, in such an innocent way that he almost seemed like a little kid again. I growled playfully and leaned in forward to kiss him. "And you call me seductive?" he raised an eyebrow after we pulled apart. I shook my head, laughing, and it was love at first sight all over again.

—*—

Jacob was cooking dinner by the time I got out of the shower. I changed into my pajamas, saving my hair for last. I was blow drying it, but that was interrupted once I got a phone call. I looked at my cell and I was filled with excitement when I saw the caller ID.

"Mel! What's up?" I asked. "It was a coincidence; I swear I didn't do it on purpose… huh, okay… C'mon, let me hear it already!" And once she told me the news, I let out an ear piercing scream. "WHAT?! Sure, sure…Okay, bye." As soon as I got out of the bathroom, a very concerned husband of mine sat on the bed, eyeing me curiously.

"What was that?" he questioned. I sighed, smiling sadly. I sat down next to him, and slid my hand into his. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"It's just as Alice said." I sighed, again.

"Huh?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"My little girl's growing up."

A questioning look remained on his face. I just shook my head, and cuddled next to him. I didn't know what to say, really. I mean, it was a lot for me to take myself. "What about Melanie?" he asked.

"Jacob, she's getting married."

"Well isn't that purrrfect?" he grinned. I laughed, pressing my lips against his. I closed my eyes once again.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Did you really believe, from the very start, that we were meant to be together?"

"That's why I'm here, aren't I?" He kissed my forehead. I sighed peacefully and smiled as I put my head again on his shoulder. I thought about how Melanie and I were only kids, a few years ago. A lot changed since then, but it didn't change our friendship. She was indeed, considered part of the Cullen family. I thought about the months ahead, about how Melanie would be married to Seth.

I certainly believed that it wouldn't change our friendship even _then._

As her maid of honor I would return my favors then, one step at a time.


End file.
